The Thorn in the Flame
by Katie9431
Summary: Elena may be with Stefan, but there is something about Damon she can't put her finger on.  They might already by best friends, but could it become more? Among chaos, danger, and death, what will happen between them?  Warning, might change rating to "M"
1. Chapter 1: At The Beginning Was You

Chapter One: At the Beginning Was You 

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Jerk…." Elena grumbled behind the wheel, as a tiny black car cut her off. She was going to be late to school! Again! She was determined to get to there on time today since she wasn't, for once, staying over the Salvatore's house. Always when she slept over there, for some reason, she never could get to school on time. Either it was Stefan and her having a little morning "fun," or it was Damon. She absentmindedly smiled thinking about last week, when Damon came started yelling at 3 in the morning. Stefan and her ran out of bed to see him screaming at the TV. Flavor Flav had kicked out Damon's favorite girl, so he naturally was rather upset. Stefan went back to bed, but Elena stayed with him so they could continue watching the rest of the marathon.

She put her foot on the accelerator, and half raced to school. She pulled into the parking lot, sighing, thinking about all the homework she had to catch up on. Seeing Stefan talking to Caroline, she quickly got her books, and walked over.

Caroline was waving her arms in the air, causing her bracelets to move up and down her arm. She, as usual, looked very pretty with a short jean shirt, and a tight purple sweater. Elena looked down at her jeans, converses, and flowy shirt, and wished she had put more effort into her outfit. Especially when she saw Stefan, casually standing there with his green eyes shining. He always looked so good…

_And I always look so…bla. Hmm, maybe tomorrow I'll curl my hair? _

"Elena, OH, MY, GOD! You are NOT gonna believe what happened today! So I woke up this morning, and was like…." Caroline started as Elena arrived next to them, giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek. As Caroline babbled on with her crazy story, Elena smiled up at Stefan. He was gazing around, his eyes darting left and right. She gave him a puzzled look, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

_Huh….odd. I mean, Stefan is usually sort of jumpy, but he looks ready to pounce. When the hell was the last time he fed? Maybe he should take the day off?_

"SO I was like no way! Can you guys believe that?" Caroline half screamed, her body literally bouncing up and down.

"Yea! Wow that's, that's so crazy!" Elena smiled, pulling a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"I know right? I was like, 'Mom, no way I would ever wear that.' But still I mean…hey why is **he** here?"

Stefan snapped around, his eyes instantly narrowing. Elena too turned around, but smiled to see Damon strutting over. Some girls rolled their eyes, some looked the other way, and some blatantly stared, but each and every girl secretly wished he would gaze his perfect blue eyes at her.

He pulled off his shades as he made his way to the group. "Good morning Stefan, aren't you looking…pale this morning." He nodded at Caroline, and then said to Elena. "Ah, just the girl I was looking for. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Ugh. Damon, can you please get a life? No one likes you over here." Caroline said, her arms crossed.

"And I care what you think because? Why don't you let the big kids talk." Damon replied dryly, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Caroline walked away, with a "Whatever," heard faintly from his lips. She quickly found someone else and walked into school with them.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you a little old to enroll as a student?" Stefan said.

"I can say the same thing about you, but hey, I'm too polite, aren't I Elena?" Damon smirked, winking at Elena.

"Sure you are. Come on, what's up? I want to actually get to school on time today." She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. She didn't have to be in homeroom for another five minutes, but knowing Damon he wouldn't even get to the point in the next hour.

Stefan started to look around again, his eyes almost bugging out if his face. His hand started to mess up his hair, as he couldn't find whatever he was trying to find.

"You sure you want to be here today little bro? You seem so much more…broodier than normal. What, did all the forest animals put up a strike against you?" Damon's smirk grew, as the sunlight shone right on him.

_Did Damon change his hair? He looks…pretty wow today. Of course, Stefan does, uh, look hotter…wow Damon's eyes are really blue today. _

Elena chuckled, but when she caught Stefan's eye she pretended to clear her throat instead. "Is the internet out or something? I told you how to fix it." She stage whispered.

"No no, I just wanted to have a little chat with you that's all. Can you spare a minute for an old, but still incredibly good looking, vampire?"

She sighed, checking her cell phone again. Four minutes left. "Fine." She huffed. "But if I am late, God help you because I do know where Alaric keeps his emergency stakes."

She started to walk with Damon, when Stefan pulled her arm back. His breathing was racing, and his eyes had this crazy look in them. _Bloodthirsty _instantly popped into her mind, but she shook that thought away.

"What the-" She began.

"Elena I…" He paused and turned away for a moment, but when he faced her again an eerie calmness descended over him. "Just don't be late." He concluded.

"Uh, yeah don't worry. I won't be." She shook off his arm and continued with Damon. He too looked at Stefan, but blinked and shook his head, dismissing whatever his was thinking. He hooked his arm with Elena's, and they ever so casually strolled over to his car.

She leaned on the hood and crossed her arms. "So tell me Salvatore, what's up?"

Damon turned and looked at her seriously, his blue eyes boring into her brown eye. "What if I told you I was thinking of becoming a student here?"

Elena involuntary gasped, but quickly closed her mouth, and started to nervously play with her hair. "Well…I mean, I wouldn't get why, but you, you look rather, I mean not that you look bad but see, you-"

"JK Elena, I'm just kidding in case you don't know what that means." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." She replied, lightly smacking his arm. "I didn't know how I was going to tell you, that you would seem very pedophile-ish if you actually enrolled!"

Damon put his head in his hands, mocking sadness. "Wow Elena, good thing we're best friends or I would have to…well, I won't even finish that sentence." He looked up and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Haha, okay so what the hell is _really_ up?" She cleared her throat, curious about what was going on.

"I just want you to know that outside of town, about four hours or so away, a lot of murders have been reported. Wanna guess how all the bodies were killed?" He turned serious, his blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Drained of blood?" She whispered, hoping she was wrong.

_This can't be happening…again! Just when everything is going along pretty damn well too…_

"You got it sweetheart." Damon said dryly. "It is a little bit away, but still. I just want you to be a little extra careful, kay?"

She nodded; thinking about replenishing Aunt Jenna's supply of vervain perfume, when a thought struck her. "Wait, why didn't you tell Stefan too? He has should know about this!"

Damon sighed, putting his shades back on. "Ugh, he already knows, he's the one who found out. He said he was going to tell you….five days ago. I figured you had a right to know to. That Stefan, trying _ever_ so hard to be a saint."

A little balloon of anger seemed to pop inside of her. _Why does he keep these things from me! Does he think that I can't handle them?_

"Well," she grumbled, checking her phone. "At least I know why he was acting so weird today."

"Actually," Damon said, "He's been fine these past few days, something else must have happened to get his knickers all tangled up."

"Stefan doesn't wear knickers." She stuck out her tongue at him, as a smile came over her face.

"Ah yes, you would know…" Damon looked down at the ground, a grim expression on his face for a brief second, but before Elena could say anything, he was looking up at her with a smirk on his face.

"I should get going…I still have a minute left or so." She said slowly, not sure what just happened.

"Oh Elena, didn't you hear the bell ring over seven minutes ago? Guess you're late again." He chuckled and walked casually to the driver's side of the care. He got in and pulled away, but not before blowing a kiss to her.

Elena shook her head in half disgust, and half humor, before what he just said registered in her mind. _Shit! _She picked up her book bag and ran inside.

She pulled open the door, and was letting it swing shut behind her, when she peeked behind her, and saw a tall, dark, hooded figure gazing in her direction across the street. She looked for another second, but the door closed, making her jump. Dropping her bag in the ground, she reopened the door, but the figure was gone. It was as if no one was ever there.


	2. Chapter 2: Aren't Rain Scenes The Best?

Chapter Two: Aren't Rain Scenes The Best? 

"Heyyyy Stefan it's me, your dull, human girlfriend. I just wanted to see what's up and, well, I miss you, so um, call me back soon. I lov-" Elena began, but as the words started to fall out of her mouth, she just couldn't bring herself to actually say them. "Okay bye!" She concluded instead as she hung up the phone, fake enthusiasm seeping out.

"Ugh." She leaned back against her pillow and stared up at her ceiling. "Where the hell is he?" She muttered to no one in particular. It was Sunday, and she hadn't seen Stefan since the last odd encounter on Friday. During third period, she got a text from him saying he hadn't fed in a while, so he was going to ditch the rest of the day to hunt.

_I'm happy he did, God he looked awful, but where is he now? No other contact on Friday, nothing on Saturday, and now it's freaking Sunday afternoon and not a word! Usually I can't walk to the bathroom without getting a text from him._

She leaned up, and tried to reach for her diary hidden under the mattress. She had called the boarding house yesterday and chatted with Damon for an hour or so which was nice. But she still was pissed that Stefan was avoiding her.

_That must be it! He knows that I know about the killings, and thinks I'm all mad at him. I mean, I am, but he could at least have the decency to talk to me!_

Finally finding her diary, she crossed her legs, and opened it up. Evidence of years and years of writing down every little emotion, every little thought, was visibly shown on the pretty, white pages. She had written every detail of her and Stefan's breakup(s), of her parents' death, and now recently Damon. She turned to one from a few weeks ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, I can't stop laughing! Tonight was such an incredible night. I can't get it out of my head! It was raining all day, so Stefan, Damon, and I were trapped inside. I put on the TV hoping something good would come on, but then the freakin power went out! We all sat there silent for like, ten minutes before we all burst out laughing. Actually, Damon and I laughed at how stupid we were for just sitting there, while Stefan got up to find flashlights. We ended up playing, yes playing (!), this intense game of hide and see. But Damon always, obviously, knew where I was, until I hid outside which freaked him out! I somehow able was to sneak up on him and he literally screamed! Hahahaha oh my God, seriously, this was a great day. I just wish Stefan could have joined us!_

A lot of her entries were like this. Damon and her having fun, goofing off, while Stefan "brooded" somewhere. She flipped to a blank page and started to write, when a thought struck her. Why couldn't she just pop over and see what was going on? If Stefan was there, she could find out where the hell he was, and if not, she would just hang out with Damon!

_Why didn't I think of this before? Genius!  
_

Elena half ran over to the bathroom to freshen up, changed out of her old, ratty sweats, and then soared down the stairs.

"I'm going out for a while Jenna! See ya later!"

She faintly heard her Aunt reply, "Call me and don't stay out too late." before closing the door. The sky looked ominous. Dark clouds were lazily rolling in as the sun began its treacherous journey down out of the sky. Light, tiny, rain droplets were falling, making everything have an unreal affect to it.

_It's as if I'm looking through a dirty window and everything is all smeared…_

She shrugged the thought away and jogged down to her car. Blasting music the whole drive, she couldn't believe that she was already pulling up into the driveway. Elena stepped out of the car and hurried up to the doorway. It was raining heavily now, making everything three feet in front of her blurry.

She raised a hand to knock on the door, when it was pulled open. Damon stood there with an eyebrow raised, before she rushed past him into the warm house.

"I've been waiting for you all day." He said, lightly closing the door.

"Why didn't you call me then?" She took off her coat as she put up her hands to the fire to warm herself.

"You know the fastest way to get warm is through body heat." Damon whispered suddenly right behind her. She involuntary shivered and turned around. Elena was only a few mere inches from his face. Neither of them moved until a crack of thunder exploded making them both jump.

"So if you were expecting me, why didn't you just call?" She quickly asked again, wanting to change the mood in the room.

He turned around to pour himself a drink, making her one too. "I just figured you and Stefan would come over to hang out today. We always do something on the weekends, no? I thought maybe we could see a quick movie tonight no matter how cliché that might sound to some."

"Damon, you mean Stefan isn't here…?"

He whipped around, an eyebrow raised. "You haven't seen him all weekend either then?"

She gulped and shook her head. _Okay, this is getting weird now. Stefan is the most predictable person on the planet, what could he be doing? _

"Stefan isn't exactly known for being spontaneous, something must be up." Damon said as he put down both their drinks, echoing her thoughts.

"I'm gonna go out and see if I can find him in the woods. The last I heard he was hunting. Shit, why didn't I realize he was gone?" Using his inhuman speed he put on his leather jacket and was at the front door. "Stay inside okay? Watch TV and keep your cell phone near. I won't be gone any longer than an hour before I report back."

Elena opened her mouth to protest but he was already gone, the front door swinging shut.

"Yeah right, like I'm just gonna sit hear and be quiet." She said out loud, before putting her jacket back on.

Night had fully descended outside. Not even the light from the bright moon could be seen. Elena took out her keychain and turned on the mini flashlight. She trotted down the driveway, before turning left to go into the woods.

She walked for a little while, the rain not as heavy underneath all the trees. She moved the light right and left, not sure what she really was looking for.

"Stefan! Stefan you out hear?" She shouted, hoping that if he _was_ hurt, he would be able to shout back to her.

She kept walking before she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around and shone her light. Nothing was there. Elena gulped and walked slowly backwards. "Stefan…? Damon….?" But she heard another twig snap to her left. She turned towards that direction now, yet nothing was there either.

_Stupid, stupid forest animals. They can be so…annoying. _

But the prickle at the back of her neck wouldn't go away. She could feel eyes on her as her breathing notched up. Someone was there with her.

_Oh God, or __**something**__ is out here._

"Stef-?" She started to say, when a hand from behind her gripped her forearm tightly, spinning her around.

A scream bubbled up, but another hand clasped her mouth shut. Even in the dark, she could make out a pair of beautiful blue eyes gazing into hers.

"What the _hell_ Elena, why are you out here?" Damon hissed, looking in all directions. His jet-black hair was plastered to his head, and his leather jacket, jeans, and tee shirt clung to his body, making every muscle clearly visible.

She began to talk but his hand was still glued to her mouth. Elena had the oddest desire to kiss it, but he interrupted her thoughts with, "You can be so freakin dumb at times!"

She roughly pushed his arm away and spat back, "Are you serious? How can you just expect me to sit at home brushing my hair while you go off like Han Solo?"

He narrowed his eyes; a smirk making it's way across his face. "A Star Wars reference? Really Elena?"

A small smile crept onto her face too, but she still was rather angry with him. "You knew I would come out here."

"I figured you would, but I hoped for once you would _think_ and stay inside."

"Well maybe if you _weren't_ sneaking around out here, instead simply just coming up to me and saying something like, 'Oh hey there Elena, it's me! Don't worry!' there wouldn't be a need for-"

"What do you mean 'sneaking around?' I only just got here to see you turning this way and that with a panicked look on your face."

"You mean you weren't-" But again she was cut off, yet this time with a branch breaking from behind them.

It was Damon's turn to whip around, his eyes gazing each direction and taking everything in. "There is someone else out here, and I would bet all the blood in the world they aren't here to debate your choice of movie references."

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind him. Her heart was beating faster, but not just with the thought of danger. She looked down at her hand entwined with his, and started to squeeze it. Stepping closer to Damon, she could see every little rain drop that was dripping down his head. She forgot everything in that moment and gently stroked his hair.

Damon turned around, and gave her a confused look. She froze and looked up at him, not knowing what just came over her. But before either could say anything, a growl came from their left. Elena's eyes went wide just as Damon's narrowed, and they both felt a gust of wind pass by them. Something just ran right next to them.

"Elena," Damon started to murmur, his hand gripping hers more tightly, "Promise you won't get mad at me and hit me later for what I'm about to do."

She was about to inquire what he was planning, but as another gust of "wind" ran by them, she quickly nodded her head and whispered, "Promise."

"Good." He smirked, and picked her up over his shoulders. She unintentionally gasped, and the next thing she knew they were flying through the woods. She closed her eyes tight, and then felt rain falling heavily on her face. They were on the driveway as Damon put her down. He grabbed her shoulders and said, "Get into the house. Go now, run, don't look back. Go down to the room where we keep the vervain and stay there. I'll be right there."

Elena started to protest, saying she would help him, but he shook his head. "Please, I can't protect you out here. I'll be in there in a minute. Please Elena, I can't, I can't lose you to whatever this thing is."

She searched his blue eyes for a second, before she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Turning around, she ran back inside, not once looking behind her.

She raced down the stairs, her heart pumping, until she reached the tiny room where all the vervain plants were. She closed the door behind her, and slid down to the ground.

_What is going on? What, what was that? And wait, did I just kiss Damon on the cheek? This is a freakin crazy day…_

"Elena?" A voice called, she slowly rose up and saw Damon in the little hallway.

Opening the door, she rushed to give him a hug, happy he was all right. "What was that out there?"

"I don't know." He whispered into her dripping wet hair. "It left the forest when I went back to look for it. Once I knew it was gone I ran back in here to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, really, but I just wish I knew where Stefan was."

She could feel him stiffen, but he calmly replied, "Me too."

Minutes passed into hours, and still Stefan did not show up. It was 2 AM when finally Damon heard a key turn in the lock. Elena was asleep with her head in his lap, while he drank scotch on the couch.

Elena stirred as she heard the door silently open and then close. Rubbing her eyes she peered up from Damon's lap and stared at Stefan as he slowly walked into the room.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal…brother returns." Damon said, drowning the rest of his drink as he glared at Stefan. Elena picked up her head, but still sat close to Damon as she scrutinized Stefan. He looked much healthier from the last time she saw him, but his eyes still held that wild, deranged, look.

"Damon that doesn't make any sense. But it also doesn't seem like you two missed me." Stefan said, eyeing their closeness.

Damon got to his feet, his eyes looking as ominous as the still dark, stormy sky. "Where the hell have you been? You don't leave a note, you don't tell your…girlfriend, but just take off? Who does that?"

"Well _Mom_," Stefan replied dryly, pouring himself a drink, "I think you are the one in the family who started the whole secrecy act, no?"

"Stefan," Elena said, standing up with her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with you? I expect Damon to give the sarcastic remarks, and to 'not leave a note.'" She rolled her eyes but continued. "Are you okay? You can tell me." She reached out to grab his hand, but he brushed her off as if her touch burned. The word _rejection_ flashed across her mind.

"Stefan," Damon started to say, but Stefan cut him off.

"I was out, okay guys? I was doing some hunting. Yeah, I want on a hunting trip and I didn't want to bother you either of you with the boring details. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now." He turned to Elena. "You can come home if you want. By the way, what happened to your hair? It looks crazy." In the next second he was gone, leaving Damon and Elena more confused than ever.

"I guess I'll go then, I'm obviously not wanted here." Elena said bitterly, looking around for her coat as he hands went up to her hair.

"Your hair looks beautiful Elena." Damon reached for her hand, but his eyes were fixated on the stairs. "Please, don't go yet."

She moved over into his eye line of vision, and wrapped her arms around his body.

_If only I could stay right here forever. No more worrying about Stefan, no more crazy vampires on the loose. If only I could stay here, in Damon's arms, everything would be perfect._

They stood there for another moment, before Damon took her hand and led her up to the bedroom.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I know this is annoying, but please review! If you love it, hate it, or don't care, please let me know! :)_

_What's with Stefan though? :0 _

_And any ideas or questions please ask in the review! _

_Thank you so much for reviewing :)_


	3. Revelations in Poorly Marked Bathrooms

_Rating is now, and for the rest of the story M!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Revelations in Poorly Marked Bathrooms

"Elena? Oh Eleeeeeeenaaaaaa! It's time to wakeeeeee up!" A voice said from the right of her. She could feel someone rubbing her back, but it still was way too early to even _image_, even _comprehend_, getting up. She groaned and flipped over on her stomach, blocking out the voice and the first rays of the morning light.

Someone sighed beside her. "Don't make me do this the hard way….actually, you know what? Keep sleeping. This should be fun." She was debating opening her heavy eyes to know what was happening, but suddenly she felt cold air pierce her body as the goose down comforter was thrown off her.

"What the hell?" She gasped into her pillow. She involuntary started to shiver. "Damonnnn just five more minutes."

"You're forgetting, I'm not the nice brother princess. You've been bitching all week that you don't wanna be late to school anymore, so if you wanna get ready and be there **on time** you really should get up now."

"Wh d yo car?" She mumbled into her pillow.

"What?" Damon said. She could almost hear a smirk forming. "I don't speak _weird_."

"I said," Elena replied, finally turning over, taking off the pillow, to see Damon sitting at the edge of the bed…in nothing but boxers. Her heart sped up. She couldn't believe how fit he was. His hair was all tussled, and yet, his eyes shone brighter than they had in a long time. "Why do you care?"

He gave her an odd look before saying, "I thought you wanted to be there on time? But hell, if you wanna ditch I'm all for it." He winked at her right before he jumped onto of the bed.

Something pulled at her heart. _Wow, he really does care_. _I doubt it would hurt if I just missed one day…hmmmm._

Damon was bouncing up and down on the bed like a little kid. "You gonna lay there or what?" He jumped again, almost falling stepping on her leg.

"Hey watch it! Fool!" Elena laughed, picking up her pillow and jumping up and down with him while trying to hit him with it.

In a flash, Damon was across the room. "Bet ya can't hit me from over here." Then he was on the left side of the bed. "Or over here." Then he was on the right side of the bed. "Or better yet, over here." Elena was turning this way and that, trying to catch him while attempting to breathe from laughing. Finally he was right in front of her on the bed, inches away from her face. "I bet you couldn't hit me with that pillow even though I'm this close to you."

"Oh yea?" Elena screamed, slamming it into his stomach. But before it made contact, she was on her back with Damon laying on top of her, pinning her down.

"Didn't think so." He whispered in her ear.

Giggling, she said, "Damon you idiot! Get off me!" She squealed trying to get up, but failing miserably. He kept her pinned for another minute until both were quiet from their laughter. He was simply gazing at her, never breaking eye contact. He gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear, causing her to blush.

Elena looked right back into his perfect blue eyes. She felt like she could fall right in, be lost forever. She could feel her bottom PJ's grow wet, desire longing throughout her.

_Oh God, I shouldn't feel like this. But…but oh God I…_

Damon's eyebrows furrowed together, and the next thing she knew, he was off her standing near the dresser, breathing deep breaths. She slowly sat up and stared at him, but just as she sucked in air to say something Stefan walked in with only a towel around his waist.

"Everything… okay in here?"

"Stefan the cock blocker strikes again!" Damon rolled her eyes and started to search for a shirt in the draws.

"Are you almost ready for school? Why are you in here anyway Elena?" Stefan looked her up and down while his eyes started to narrow at her appearance. She had forgotten she was wearing Damon's boxers and an oversized shirt. After Stefan went to bed, they both were so tired that they collapsed right on the bed, Elena barely conscience as she put on the borrowed PJ's.

She again opened her mouth to speak, to defend herself especially _after_ Stefan acted like such a jerk, when Damon cut her off. "After your rather _rude_ departure last night, I told Elena it was too dangerous to drive home, so I gave her my bed to sleep in while I slept on the couch. I just walked in a minute ago to get some clothes. Yet I'm sure both of you prefer it when I don't wear any." He smirked at no one in particular before diving back into his draws still trying to find whatever shirt he desired.

"I think we _both_ rather it when you are clothed Damon." Stefan sighed, while Elena couldn't help thinking that she didn't mind in the least when Damon took off his shirt when he slept, ate, watched TV, or sang Jingle Bells to piss off Stefan, but she doubted this was the opportune time to say that.

"Lena," Stefan continued, making his way over to the bed. "I'm so sorry how I acted last night. I hadn't eaten in so long so I sort of over did it. The blood went to my head and I just get so out of it. You know I barely, never, act like that." He hung his head down low. "Please don't be mad at me."

For a second, her heart warmed now to this brother, taking his hand and clasping it. "It's fine." She murmured. "I get it, really." She snuck a peek at Damon, who was sighing across the room, shaking his head.

Hearing that he was forgiven, Stefan perked up considerably and walked out of the room, stopping by the door waiting for her to follow him. She stood up timidly, and walked over to Damon who, even though he was smirking, she could see some small light go off behind his eyes.

"Thanks…for everything last night." She smiled up at him, hoping he was okay.

"Anytime, if Stefan gets too dull in bed, you know where the real fun is." He winked before turning back to his laundry, pretending to still dig for the specific shirt that they both know he would never find.

* * *

Damon leaned forward on the barstool, almost slamming down the glass on the counter.

"God, I _so_ hope you aren't as dumb as you look. Refill me already." The poor bartender squealed, alarmed that Damon was still there after what seemed like hours of him drinking. She wasn't much younger than him, but every time he directed his cold stare at her, she couldn't help but break out into a nervous sweat.

"Any day would be _so_ nice." He said dryly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. She nodded her head, starting to refill his liquor, before she suddenly stopped, and looked up at him with her green eyes narrowed.

"What is it now?" Damon cried out, perplexed at the whole situation.

"I, I think you've-ve had, e-enough." The tiny girl was shaking so hard, but she knew she had to cut him off. She still couldn't figure out how he wasn't flat out on ass passed out, but from counting the amount of drinks, she knew he had to be close. If only she could stop shaking and actually look tough, maybe he would just go.

He could tell how frightened she was, and sighed. Years ago he would have relished in this turn of events, overjoyed that she was terrified. But things were different now, and Damon just didn't have the heart to kill her.

He stood up slowly from the stool and put on his old, vintage leather jacket. He turned to walk away until she called after him, "Um, uh, wait! You did-didn't pay!" Damon twisted around, looked her in the eyes, and said very quietly, "What do you mean? I already did."

Her eyes became blank before they refocused and she said back, "Oh yeah! You're right! Have a goodnight sir!"

He might not want to kill humans anymore, but he still was gonna compel them to get out of paying for stuff!

Damon smirked and walked out of the Mystic Grill. He checked his cell phone, and realized school was almost out for Elena, oh and Stefan too.

_Should I drive there….? Nah. If I run I can go in all "incognito" like. Ha, everyone loves bad boys._

But Elena. She didn't love him. She was with "Saint" Stefan. Stefan who did no wrong, Stefan who still kept the picture of Katherine even after falling in love with Elena.

He shook his head in disgust. His brother was the better…vampire. Elena needed someone good like Stefan, Damon supposed. He and Elena could just be best friends. They could just continue joking, laughing, and acting dumb for the rest of her life. Who needed more? He wouldn't need more. No, he definitely wouldn't need more. He could get any girl he wanted, and then go home and joke with Elena.

_Now __**that**__ sounds almost too good to be true. I get to screw whomever, and still have a girl I can always talk to, talk to even about other women, and she'll never get jealous! It's like every man's dream. I love her, but I'm no way __**in**__ love with her. _

But that wasn't gonna stop him from checking up on her today. Who knew what the hell was out there in the forest last night. It could come back. It could harm Elena. Anger swelled up inside of him, thinking that someone would dare to ever hurt her. He would never let that happen. He would die for her.

_Or die again I guess…._

Just as his inner monologue ended, he reached the school. One of the younger grades were eating lunch outside as he casually strolled up. Many of them gaped at him, but he ignored all the longing looks. Damon walked around the school until he found an open window away from prying eyes. He was just going to make sure she was in class, he was _not_ going to disturb her. On the second floor a window was halfway open, and by using his hearing he could hear a toilet flush. He waited until there were no other sounds in there until he jumped up, and pried it open the rest of the way.

_Victory! And the medal for the most cunning spy goes to Damon Sal-_

"What the fuck are you doing in the GIRLS' bathroom? Oh my God! Pervert in the girls' bathroom! Pervert in the girls' bathroom!" Screamed a tiny freshman, her hand pointing at Damon as he just stood there.

"No…No! I just got lost and…hey where are all the urinals? I thought something looked funny in here." He laughed awkwardly as the she still stood there, her teeth clenched. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, but in her short, tan skirt, knee-highs, and

white blouse, she was pretty intimidating.

"I'm getting the Principal and you are SO dead! PERVERT!" She turned to walk out the door, when Damon caught her arm.

"No really! I just got lost and I was just so, erm, confused! I'm complaining to the janitor, he should label the doors better."

She yanked back, and began to push open the door when Damon suddenly remembered.

"What the hell? I'm a fucking vampire. I don't need to deal with this shit." He spun her around and said, "I was never in here. You never saw me. But _you_ were the one who accidently walked into the boys' bathroom, so you are gonna file a complaint, or whatever, to someone about the poorly marked bathrooms."

She stepped back into the door, looking dazed, said. "Sounds good." and left. Damon rolled his eyes, pissed about the whole thing.

He too now walked out, and strolled down the hallway. Classes were in session so no one was out. He heard footsteps approaching from around the corner, so he quicly ducked into a room. It was a girls' locker-room (yet sadly not a gym one where there would be changing involved).

He hung back, but when the figure passed he realized it was Bonnie. For once relieved to see the bitch, witch, he stepped back into the hallway and hissed, "Bonnie!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and gradually shook her head. Breathing deeply, she turned around and hissed back, "Damon? What the hell?"

"Relax, you don't need to do your mojo on me. I just wanna know where Elena is." She began to protest but he cut her off with, "Just to make sure she is safe. Can ya help a vampire for once?"

A tiny growl escaped from her chest, but she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine." Brushing past him, she led him back into the locker-room. "Let me just get something from in here first."

"Yup." Damon was happy to follow, just glad that everything seemed to finally be okay. He walked behind her and leaned against a locker. But instead of opening one of them, Bonnie closed the locker-room door and turned the lock, sealing them in.

"Woah witch, what the hell do you think you're-" Damon said hurriedly, standing up straight, but he couldn't finish the sentence before her lips crushed against his.

"What the f-" He spat out, pushing her away.

"Come on Damon, you've screwed with random people before. Just one lay to get it out of my system, and tomorrow we can go back to hating each other." She stepped forward and yanked off her shirt, exposing her tiny breasts in a pink and white-laced bra.

"Hellz no! I don't know what sick images you have going through your mind, _bitch_, but you and me aren't happening."

She gave him a tiny, half smile, rolling her eyes before she took his hand and placed it on her breasts. "Damon, I know you want me. It's not like I'm a virgin. No one will ever have to know." She started to push his down lower and lower, the smell of her arousal becoming stronger and stronger. He could tell she was so, so wet.

This time Damon shoved her back, moving away from the locker and towards the door. "But you gotta see I would always know, and that memory would be too painful to ever live with. Do you have any _respect_ for yourself?"

"Damon Salvatore refusing a good fuck?" She said, her mouth hanging open. But once the realization of what he just said sunk in, her face grew red before she slowly picked up her discarded shirt. "Screw you. It's just been so long, I thought you'd have no problem with anything."

"Yeah well," he said while unlocking the door and pulling it open, "things change." He said this more softly. He felt nothing for Bonnie, and knew he never would. But things certainly were different, when would he ever refuse a lay?

He shrugged and was halfway into the hallway when he heard her gasp, "Oh my God, you're in love with Elena, aren't you?"

He stopped and replied, without looking back, "Don't be ridiculous."

"No way," she walked around him so they were facing each other. "How is that Stefan _and_ you both are _in_ _love _with her? This isn't possible."

"Well maybe it's because she doesn't throw herself at anyone who simply has a dick." He was gone in the next instant; flying down one hallway and then turning the corner of another. Not even a few seconds later he was near the gym doors. He stood looking outside. The sky had cleared up so much in one night. Some people might not even acknowledge that there was storm. They were so caught up thinking everything was perfect since they could see the sun shining directly above them. They never noticed the clouds steadily rolling in. They _couldn't_ face it, they _wouldn't_ face the truth knowing things would change, most likely for the worst.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, mother of all vampires…_

"If it wasn't for your poor janitorial skills, I _never_ would have walked into the men's' bathroom! Do you know what this could do to my reputation? I demand you fix that sign! No one can read it and I…" Footsteps were approaching. Before they could see Damon, he opened the door and snuck out, breathing in the fresh air.

As he gazed up at the sky, he realized he always had known. Yes, deep, deep down he knew it. But if he ever thought about it, admitted it, there would be no going back. His feelings would never change. And he would never have her.

Damon Salvatore was madly _**in**_ _**love**_ with Elena, but he never could be with her.

* * *

_As some of you have seen, I changed the rating to M! There are some scenes I want to write, that I know can only have an M rating! :)_

_So what does everyone think? Damon always was in love with Elena, but he just is realizing it now.  
_

_Any questions or comments? Please ask and tell away! I really want to know! So please review :) _

_Thanks for reading! _


	4. Aren't Mysterious Figures So Annoying?

Chapter 4: Aren't Mysterious Figures So Annoying?

"You sure you don't want me to drive you home? It would be no problem." Stefan said, entwining his hands with Elena's as they stood in the school parking lot. It had been a few days since that crazy night, but everything seemed to be sane again.

"Yeah, it's fine. I might stop to get dinner or something, I don't know, but thanks anyway." Elena smiled up at him, loving how the light was reflecting in his green eyes. She stood up on her toes and gave him a tiny peck on the lips, savoring the taste.

She pulled back and started to walk towards her car, when he pulled back her arm and dipped her as he kissed her again. Her hands automatically went into his hair, gently pulling at it. As their lips moved, and their tongues tangled, she realized something. While it was nice to kiss Stefan, he was a pretty freakin good kisser, she didn't actually _feel_ much.

She leaned away as he rested his forehead on hers, breathing heavy. It was the oddest thing. She liked kissing him, but there was just something different? She wished she could put her finger on it and make sense of it.

"I'll miss you, drive home safe. I love you." Stefan whispered the last part as he kissed her on the cheek. He turned and walked away to his car, not looking back once.

Elena sighed. What was she supposed to do?

_Nothing but go home I guess now. What the hell Elena, get your head in the game…wait…haha stupid reference there. But seriously, get your head out of the clouds. _

She took her time walking to her car. She quietly unlocked the trunk and threw in her books. Barely anyone was left, just a few stragglers who were loitering around. Striding around the car to the drivers side, she quickly got in and started the car, suddenly wanting to be home already.

It was getting dark outside. The sun was sadly descending into the night sky with the moon begging to be let loose. It was like her love with Stefan. He was making her wild side, her fun side, go down, and never allowing her to come to life.

_That's so stupid. He awoke you after Mom and Dad's death. He was your anchor, he was your ark, he was…_

But she kept thinking the word "was." So much had changed. After the first time Stefan drank human blood, his moods kept becoming more and more violent. He was so much more secretive, and always kept to himself. Damon and her were already becoming close, but the incident just propelled their friendship further. As days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and Stefan still wasn't the man whom she had originally fell in love with, which was perhaps when she knew nothing would be the same.

But she still _did_ love him. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She would just have to learn to love this new Stefan too.

She contemplated all this in her head while the song on the radio lazily played on. She was only a few miles away from home now.

_Hmmm, homework first or eat? I feel sort of hungry, maybe food. Well, God, I'm so behind on homework. Maybe…_

She couldn't finish the thought as the radio suddenly turned to static. Her hand flipped up and down the stations, yet all were the same. She looked up into the sky, and with a jolt of shock realized how dark it had gotten. She absentmindedly pressed harder on the gas pedal, the need to get inside a building becoming overwhelming.

She looked in her review mirror to make a turn onto the windy road that led to her house, when she saw a figure about a hundred feet back. She couldn't make out any details, but he stood on the side of the road, gazing in her direction.

Her stomach dropped, not knowing what this meant. This was the second time she had seen this guy. Coincidence?

_In Mystic Falls? Of course not._

Refusing to let herself look again in the mirror. she pushed the car to 60 as she made the turn. Reading the corner she swallowed, and then forced her eyes to gaze behind her.

_Nothing will be there, nothing will be there, nothing will be there._

She nodded and checked, and, to her relief, nothing was there. She let out a sigh of relief. She had only imagined it. She looked again, just to make sure, and again she was alone on the road.

_Thank God. My stupid mind, always playing tricks-_

As she refocused on the road in front of her, she now saw the same figure now only fifty feet in front of her car.

She slammed on the breaks. Her heart was pumping, her breath was shallow, and she didn't know what to do. Turn around? Or continue home?

The figure did not move, only stared back at her. She could make out a few more details now. He was tall, she could tell that. He was wearing some type of suit it seemed like, but any clear characteristics were too hard to really see.

He tilted his head slightly at her, and calmly, slowly, walked to her.

Without thinking, Elena put the car in reverse and flew back down the road. Her eyes never left the figure, the person. His pace never quickened, but she could see him ball his fists.

She felt the car start to shake, and she realized she had started to drive off road. For one second, she looked up into the mirror to straighten herself out, but when she looked in front of her again, he was gone.

She stopped the car and just sat there. She kept turning behind her, in front of her, and to her side. He was nowhere to be found.

_Breathe, just breath. Okay that can be a few things. It could just be your imagination. These things have happened before right…right? _

_Or… it could be a vampire. Another fucking vampire? This is too much bs._

Swallowing her fear, she put the car back in drive, and moved forward. Going now 75, she was home in a few minutes.

She didn't even bother to get her books out of the car, she just ran inside. Slamming the oak door behind her, she let herself sink to the ground.

She wasn't just scared, but upset and mad too. There was _always_ something. Always. She could never have a normal say, could she?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, preparing a text to Damon and Stefan, when she stopped. Whenever anything happened, she would call them, they would come over, and they would worry over her and the cycle would start again. It would turn into another ordeal where she would have no choices.

_Not this time. And the figure didn't actually hurt me at all… I could have imagined it. I'm NOT gonna be the pathetic one this time…_

With her newfound confidence she stood up and brushed off her clothes. She headed upstairs without getting a bite to eat, and without doing any homework, and climbed into her bed, not thinking once about any of the events that happened within the past few days.

* * *

"Bonnie! Bonnie, hey!" Elena called, running down the lawn in front of the school the next morning. Her hair was freely flowing in the wind as she chased after her best friend. Yet Bonnie seemed to be walking faster and faster.

She had just left Stefan with a kiss on the cheek when she spotted Bonnie across the grass. She saw at Elena, before turning 180 degrees in the opposite direction, and striding the other way. She felt like she was in a police pursuit, as she ducked under people and around other couples trying to simply reach her.

Finally she trapped her by front doors. Elena gently grabbed onto her arm and said with a playful smile, "Hey! Where are you running to?"

Bonnie didn't turn around, but mumbled, "I have to get to my locker…."

"Even though we have ten minutes before the first bell? Come on, what's up!"

Bonnie sighed and turned around, her eyes narrowed and red. "Nothing Elena, I just want to get to class."

Elena stepped back, as if she was slapped. Bonnie's voice was so _flat_, so _cold_. Elena felt scared, maybe even more so than last night.

_No, you are NOT going to think about that…_

"What's wrong? Bonnie, what happened?" She asked, her eyes pleading with her best friend.

Bonnie shook her head, and started to walk away, when she abruptly stopped. She whirled around, and asked, her voice now soft, "Are you in love with Damon?"

Elena's mouth dropped. What kind of question was that? She swallowed hard once, her heart racing. "No…no! I mean, I care about Damon, but he's mine, I means he's a…no I don't."

"Neither do I." She replied back, her eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know why I even wanted him when he's so hung up on-"

"What do you mean you _wanted_ him?" Elena half shouted, shock rippling throughout her core. A few people around them stopped their own conversations at her sudden outburst, but she didn't care about them at the moment. All she could do was look at her "best friend" and try to not let the crazy feeling of being punched in the stomach show on her face.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it. I was just curious if you, ya know, loved him. But it's okay, everything is good now." She smiled, and walked into the building, leaving Elena confused, angry, and for some reason upset all at the same time.

* * *

Stefan stood in the parking, listening to the whole conversation: Bonnie's blunt question, and Elena's stuttering answer.

He loved Elena so much, and he knew that lately he hadn't been treating her right. But she couldn't know the truth, she couldn't _ever_ know the truth.

He walked back to his car and put his hands on the hood. Closing his eyes, he wished none of this had happened. If he hadn't begun to drink human blood again, Damon and Elena would never have gotten so close. He knew Damon must love her, but he always supposed Elena would never return any feelings.

But now? What if she did feel the same? What if she left him? No, she _wouldn't_.

Stefan slammed his fist down on the hood, leaving a dent as anger blinded him. Everything started to go black around. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear, he couldn't even think.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he comprehended that a young girl was saying something to him. But nothing made sense at the moment; all he could think about was giving himself over to the blood.

And he did.

* * *

_Sorry it had been a little late; I had a HUGE paper due! But anyway, please tell me what you think!_

_And if anyone reads my other story, about Elena, Damon, and Stefan in Hollywood (__**Cast of Passions**__) I'll be updating that soon too!_

_Questions? Comments? Review and I'll respond! _


	5. Even Vampires Get Nauseous

Chapter 5: Even Vampires Get Nauseous 

"Noooo I can't do _that_!" Elena shouted into her cell phone. She shook her head, thinking how crazy Caroline's idea was. If it was anyone _but_ her, perhaps Elena would have been alarmed, but knowing her, Caroline was only joking. Or maybe she wasn't. Elena shrugged her shoulders, wishing she could remain serious throughout their conversation.

"Oh come on 'Lena! Just picture it, you know you _love_ it!" Caroline's high pitched laugh was so loud, that Elena had to hold the phone a good foot away from her ear. She had just gotten out of her car when her cell chirped. So as her friend babbled on about her latest scheme, Elena was just trying to get all of her books out of the car and open the front door to her house.

"Fine, it's a _marvelous_ image, but listen I'm home, so I'll talk to you later kay?"

"I want you to text me later and let me know what you think!" Caroline giggled back.

"I'm NOT-" Elena began again, but the "click" sound she just heard indicated that her friend had already hung up.

She put her phone in her pocket of her jeans before trying to unlock the door successfully. She had just opened it with a smile on her face when everything slipped out of her hands. Her math book hit her foot, causing her to mutter a string of curse words. She sighed again and picked up the books one by one, balancing them on top of each other. Using her undamaged foot she kicked the door closed behind her, and wobbled her way to the couch. She dropped everything, rubbed her hands together, and walked away over to the kitchen when she felt her phone vibrate.

She dug it out of her pocket and opened the text message.

**What's that? You want me to stop by later? Ya sure? Really? Welllll if you insist I guess I'll make an appearance ;)**

Even if his number wasn't programmed into her phone, she would have known easily it was from Damon. She just started to type him back a message when it buzzed in her hands. She closed out her message and realized it was from him again!

**No, seriously. I'm coming over later. Be there in one-two hours.**

Elena's teeth clenched. She hated when people just "stopped by." Whatever happened to _asking_?

_Well, I guess it doesn't annoy me that much. But still, it's not like I would say no if Stefan or Damon just asked! What if I had plans without them? Ha, that would freak them out._

She once more began to type him back an angry message when it vibrated _again_! She deleted what she was currently writing and read Damon's newest message.

**Clothes are optional for the this visit by the way ;D**

"UGH!" She cried to no one in particular. She flung down her phone and watched it bounce once on the hard, wood floor.

She shook her head as walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to snack on. Jeremy wasn't home (surprise surprise), and there was a note from Jenna saying she wouldn't be home til very, very late. A mental picture of Jenna and Rick floated across her mind before she brushed it away, not wanting to think about that _ever_.

With the apple in tow, Elena made her way up the stairs, climbing each step two at a time. A nice afternoon of watching TV, reading, and playing Sims on her computer lay ahead of her, and she felt actually really excited. To just sit and relax by herself never sounded so appealing, especially after the conversation she had with Bonnie today.

Why would Bonnie think that she loved Damon? Damon? How many times did she have to go through this with people? They were friends. It took them a long time to get there, but they were. She could laugh around him and roll her eyes without worrying that he would get offended. It was a nice break from reality. But that was it. God!

She just had twisted the doorknob to her room when she heard her phone buzzing from the first floor.

"What does Damon want now?" She strode back down the stairs with purpose. She was ready to seriously, or half heartedly at least, punch him.

She walked to the couch and knelt down to pick up the phone, but it wasn't there.

_That's…odd…. I thought I threw it down here? Maybe I put it on the table?_

She slowly stepped into the kitchen, picking up newspapers and magazines, but it wasn't on the table either. She made her way to the couch again and sat down. She could have sworn she dropped it here.

She _did_ though! She was positive.

Her mind whirled around and around when she came up with the genius idea that she kicked it under the couch!

_Of COURSE! When I got up I accidently kicked it!_

She got on her knees and looked under, happy that she figured it out, but besides the dust bunnies there was nothing under there.

She was still kneeling down when she heard a song playing from upstairs.

_Don't tear me down_

_For all i need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down_

_What's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

It was her ringtone. Yet, hadn't she put her phone on vibrate? And…how did it get upstairs?

She circled around the couch and hesitantly walked over to the foot of the stairs. Her heart was racing but she couldn't figure out why. There was nothing to be scared of…right?

_It's just a stupid phone that can magically teleport itself. Why, why should I be nervous of that?_

Her palms were sweaty as she gripped the baluster. This time she climbed up one step at a time, not sure what she would find. After the last step she peered around to see where the sound came from. She opened her door, Jer's door, Jenna's door, and the bathroom, glancing around to see if it was there. As she closed the last door, she again heard her ringtone, but this time from below her downstairs.

There was no question about it anymore. Someone was messing with her. She breathed in deeply. Then again. She brushed back her hair from her face and saw her hands were shaking.

_It's just Damon being an ass. Or Stefan. Nah, not Stefan. So it's Damon then…or that person from the other night. Okay just breathe again. Keep breathing. Just calmly walk down the stairs as if you haven't figured it out yet. Then open the door and run out. Whatever it is won't try something with all the neighbors around…hopefully._

With her plan formulated, she descended down again. After today, Elena knew she would hate these stupid, dumb, stairs forever.

She gazed around the living room. No one was there. She made it! She opened the front door and yanked it open. One foot was out when she felt a hand roughly pull her back. She started to scream but another hand covered her mouth.

The hand that was on her shoulder let go a split second before pushing her body into the front door, causing it to close shut. She could feel bruises forming already on her chest from the shove. She was yanked again, except by the waist. The hand was on her mouth again, so she bit down with all her strength, hoping to catch him off guard. At the same time, her legs flailed out trying to kick him. But whoever held her simply grabbed a hold of her head, and slammed it into the wall beside her. Twice.

The color red swan before her eyes. She could feel herself gagging, but suddenly she felt two hands wrapped around her. The next thing she knew she was thrown across the room into the glass coffee table.

Pieces of glass were stuck all over her legs and arms, but luckily none got in her eyes. An involuntary whimper escaped her lips. She was shaking so badly from the mental and physical pain.

She couldn't outrun this person, she couldn't out fight him. She couldn't do a damn thing. She twisted around her sore body, but there was no one in front of her.

Instead of fright, anger possessed it. "What the HELL!" She sprang up with surprising speed, starting to make her way to the front door, when a pair of hands enclosed around her neck.

From behind, he ripped off her vervain necklace. He turned her to face him, and the last thing she remembered was a pair impossibly red eyes.

* * *

Damon drove over, taking his time for once. He was actually nervous to see Elena. Ha, the great, gorgeous, dangerous, Damon Salvatore was _nervous_ to see a _girl_.

When Stefan got home early in a huff, Damon tried to ask him what was up his ass today, but all he got in reply was, "Elena…Bonnie…screw you Damon!" as he ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

A lump had rose in his throat. So Bonnie told Elena what almost happened the other day. Why the hell would she do that? Idiot, stupid, witch. The main, and only question was, what did Elena think of him now?

He would like to think she was jealous, but she probably was just annoyed or whatever. But still, he wanted to tell her his side of the story (leaving out the part that he was in love with her of course).

He pulled into her driveway and sat there for another minute, trying to gather his thoughts. He put on a classic rock station, and blasted the current song, hoping Elena would come outside and join him.

After two songs she still hadn't come out to yell at him. He knew either she simply was listening to her own music with headphones on, OR was in the shower waiting for him to come to her.

He actually laughed out loud as he slammed the car door shut. He nonchalantly strolled up to her front door and knocked once. Then twice. Then three times. He pulled on the doorknob and realized that it wasn't even locked.

Suspicion was starting to swirl around in his mind, but he pushed it away thinking of all the other reasons of why Elena wouldn't lock her door.

"What the-!" Damon cried as he entered.

His heart sank the instant he took three steps in. Glass was _everywhere_, pictures were on the ground, and a half eaten apple was discarded off to the side.

He could feel his face changing before he even saw or smelt the blood. It too was everywhere. The couch had a huge stain on it, while each piece of glass on the floor had at least a tiny pinprick of red on it.

Damon leaned on the stair railing for support. He hadn't felt sick in a 145 years, but suddenly he wanted to throw up. Images of Elena's dead body wouldn't leave. How could someone live after all that blood was lost? He swallowed thickly before marching back out of the house into his car.

He wasn't even seeing anything as he drove, only one thought was on loop in his mind: Find Elena…alive.

* * *

_Comments? Questions? Thoughts? Does anyone actually like this by the way? I'm just curious because I'll keep writing the story for my own enjoyment, but I don't know if anyone out in the world is actually enjoying this._

_Review and let me know __**anything **:)_


	6. You Can Never Remember

qrwaefuijdlskf oh my god I truly apologize. THIS WAS HORRIBLE! I re-uploaded it with tons and tons of grammatical corrections. I wrote this a longggg time ago, and just uploaded thinking that it was all done. I am so, so sorry. I personally HATE reading anything that has so many mistakes, since it takes away from the allusion of the story. Please reread it to make me feel better, and NOT feel like a horrible writer. I will be updating this veryyy soon by the way too :)

Chapter 6: ...What's Truly Important…Damn

"Hey this is _my_ fucking spot bitch, get up!"

Elena felt her body slam against something hard and cold. A dull ache spread through her side, but she still couldn't see anything. Blackness swirled around and around in front of her. She could feel her eyelids, yet they were ever so heavy. It was as if a ton of bricks had suddenly fallen over her eyes, and there was no possible way to get them off. Who would have thought the hardest thing in the world would be to open your eyes!

A hand was pushing harder against her shoulder as a light mist sprinkled across her forehead. Grunting sounds could be heard overhead, but she still couldn't find the strength to move. The wind blew, causing her to involuntary shiver.

She always had heard that if one of your senses were gone, all the others would be heightened. It was only now that she understood how true this statement seemed to be. While a thick layer of darkness descended over her eyes, she could smell, hear, feel, and even taste better than normal.

The stench of filth was the first thing to register. Decay of food and human remains were everywhere it seemed. She could taste the disgusting sour tang that was coming off it. Yet, she also could taste a distinct iron-ish tang. A dried substance seemed to be occupying her mouth, in it _and_ around it. The sharp sound of a car horn going off was a couple feet in front of her, and the loud, blurred hum of a rap song seemed to be playing above.

But she still couldn't see anything.

The being, the creature nearest to her pushed her again, yet, this time with even more force. She fell to her side into what she hoped was a puddle of rain. The dirt mixed in with the water spread over the right side of her face making her even colder.

The darkness slowly was starting to separate itself into different shades, and she knew if she tried she could probably open her swollen eyes.

Did she even want to though? Wherever the hell she was, it definitely wasn't Kansas, nor Mystic Falls anymore.

Trying to not breathe in the disgusting water, she inhaled and opened her eyes. The mental picture she had formed did not improve at all. She was in a dark alleyway, old boxes and garbage cans surrounding her. Standing a few feet away was an old man muttering to himself. From the long, greasy hair, the chipped tooth, and the smell the reeked from him, it was evident he was homeless.

"I…I said that was my spot! You're in my spot! Get up! GET UP!" He cried, stumbling towards her, a beer bottle falling out of his hand and shattering against the concrete.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't…." Elena began as she scrambled up, but she didn't walk two steps before she collapsed along the wall of one of the buildings. _Everything_ ached. She could feel at once every bone and muscle in her body, all screaming and yelling at her. She was aware of pain in her toes, her thumbs, her jaw, her ears, and even her lips.

_What the hell happened to me? I was, I was at home and I was eating an apple. Was it a granny smith I think? No, dammit, not important. Okay, and, and Damon? He was…over? No he was on his way to…? Watch TV? Play Scrabble? Um…oh God I should know this. Did I drive myself here? But why the hell would I do that? Think Elena, Jesus Christ THINK!_

A few stray images popped up in her mind, but nothing clear enough to make sense. She hobbled the rest of the way out of the alley until she was on the corner of a run down looking street. The streetlight beside her was flickering on and off until it finally went dark permanently. Cars were parked everywhere, but each had some sort of "problem." Some had the glass smashed, some tires were flat, and some had cuss words carved into them. Only one tiny black car seemed to be in perfect condition.

She turned left and right, but the stretch of road seemed to go on forever. She was stuck in a bad neighborhood, with no way out.

Elena started to shake. She couldn't walk out since she didn't know the way (and because she felt like she might pass out at any moment). She knew her cell phone wasn't on her, and she knew she couldn't exactly ask anyone she met for help.

She bit her lip, thinking. Oddly enough, she wasn't panicking…yet. She would have to just find a way out of there, that's all. If she let herself think of all the dangers, she knew she wouldn't be able to operate at all.

Across the street was a beat up looking payphone. Looking left and right before crossing, she stumbled her way over to it and practically threw herself inside. At least she could just stand in there whole the moon rose higher.

It was occurred to her now that she had no clue what time it was. The sun had clearly set a long time ago, but it could be nine at night, or three the next morning.

_That's if it's even the same day. Who knows how long I was gone for?_

Elena slide down in the booth, and put her hands over her face. Her body hurt, she knew she had bruises, and her lips were so freaking chapped!

She suddenly looked up. She could feel something in her back pocket. She moved her arm around herself to reach in, and, eureka! Lip balm! But there was something else in there too. She dug deeper in her pocket and found a few loose coins and a scarp of paper.

_That's odd…I never just carry around change._

She only fished out the change, disregarding the useless piece of paper. Elena gazed down at the few quarters and dimes in her hand, then up to the payphone, and then back down again. Was it enough? Could she possibly make one call?

Using the sides of the booth, she pulled herself up. She put all the coins into the machine and prayed.

A beeping noise let her know she just made it; she had enough for one short call.

Without thinking, she dialed a number. A few black spots were appearing in front of her face, but she had to push those away. This was her only chance. Her only escape.

The phone rang once. Twice. On the third ring, just when she could feel herself starting to give over to the darkness, a deep voice hesitantly said, "Hello?"

She gasped. Words couldn't even form on her lips. She was so happy that she started to cry. She would be okay! She might get out of this hellhole!

"Hello?" The voice shouted again. Elena knew she had to say something before he hung up, but all she could do was sob.

"Elena?" Damon screeched. His next words just poured out, stumbling over each other. "Where the hell are you! Are you okay? Did something happen! Who's there with you! WHERE are you?"

Her voice shaking, she slowly replied, "I, I don't know. Damon, I woke up in an alleyway and everything, everything hurts and I don't know what happened. Somehow I only have enough for this one phone call and I know the machine will ask, will ask soon for more money and I don't know-"

He cut her off. "Look around. Do you see any street signs?"

She moved the phone away from her ear. Off on the other side of the street, she saw one sign, "Boyle Ave." Standing almost in a circle around it was a group of guys smoking and laughing.

"Boyle Ave." She whispered. She moved the phone to her other ear. "Damon, please pick me up. I don't know how I got here!"

"Shit." He said, groaning in response. "That's the worst neighborhood you could be in. Listen, just -"

PLEASE INSERT ANOTHER SEVENTY FIVE CENTS TO CONTINUE

"…and I think you'll be okay? Got it? Listen-"

But he was cut off again by the robotic voice.

"Damon! Dammit!" The phone cut off the rest of her phone call. She was alone again, but at least she knew he was coming for her.

She slowly hung up the phone and glanced around the booth. The group of guys seemed to be pointing in her direction.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. All she had to do was wait in there. That's it. She took out her lip balm again and applied it over and over to her lips. She counted the seconds that went by. The guys seemed to be looking over at her still, but thankfully none of them were coming any closer.

She leaned her head back against the glass. She didn't care how dirty it was, she just needed to close her eyes. The black spots again lazily floated around and around. It seemed so cozy, so warm. She could feel herself slipping peacefully away into the tiny dark orbs, she-

"Heyyyy pretty gurl? You ok in there?"

She instantly snapped awake. Her eyes felt heavy once again, but she could open them more easily than before.

A man in the cliché baggy pants and oversized sweatshirt was tapping on the booth. He was snickering, revealing a gold tooth. On the left side of his face, a tattoo of a red dragon was drawn across, with blood dripping down from its mouth.

"Ya lost pretty thing? I can help ya find your way." He said, licking his lips.

Elena couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Seriously, how dumb did she look? "_No_, I'm fine. Thank you anyway." She replied icily.

"Awe, come on now baby. Ya been in there for quite some time. Just come out and I'll show you a good time." His eyes roamed her body up and down greedily before winking at her.

She cheeks turned bright red.

_First, how can I even look anywhere near attractive when I'm covered, __**covered**__, in filth? Second….that's just creepy. _

She knew she should be frightened, but she just felt so angry with this idiot. "Listen _babe_, my _boyfriend_ is on his way to pick me up. So just leave me alone okay?"

She didn't know why she said boyfriend, but before she could ponder over that more clearly he started to shake the booth. "Hey, I'm just trying to be a good guy here, so why don't ya get the fuck out of there and thank me?"

The booth being very old started to move back and forth, the glass vibrating quickly. If she stayed in there, it could shatter everywhere.

She opened the door and he immediately stopped moving it. His "friendly" personnel was back, and he offered his hand to her. "Now, why don't ya come with me and meet my friends? They're dying to meet you sweetheart."

Elena let out a slow breath. No matter what she did, this guy was gonna get her. She couldn't outrun him in her condition, and there were at least seven guys across the street. Either he would beat her up and rape her here, or take her over there and do the same but probably even worse.

_Hell, if I'm gonna go done, I'm gonna put up a goddamn fight first._

She angled her body farther from his and crossed her arms. "Now _you_ listen, I'm staying right here so leave me the hell alone!"

He snarled and reached out to grab her arm. "No one talks to me like-" he started, but Elena kneed him in the groin. He let go of her arm as she started to run away, but he caught up to her in a second and whirled her around.

His face was an inch away from hers, and she could smell the alcohol on him. "Don't you ever, ever do that again bitch." His hand started to roam down her side. She leaned away from his face and then spit into this eye.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed, wiping it off. She turned and started to run again, but hadn't even moved when his other hand grabbed her throat. She looked into his eyes as she felt her oxygen supply dwindling.

She clawed at his arms, feeling the skin break, but he still held her tight. With the last few ounces of strength she had, she reached up and dug her nails into his eye. He howled in pain as blood dripped down his face, but he held on. Her mind was getting fuzzy, when out of nowhere he was ten feet in the air and across the street.

His friends shouted as he fell down on the sidewalk, a bloody mess. Damon was right in front of them. Elena could only see his back, but knew that the look he gave them made them quickly pick up their friend and run for dear life.

He stood there for another second before in a flash he was right beside her. She lying in a ball on the ground when he slowly picked her up more gently than ever she thought he could. He cradled her and murmured soft words as he glided over to a bench. Sitting her down beside him, so she was practically leaning on him, he tilted her head so she was staring into his blue eyes.

"Elena…what happened?" He asked softly, brushing back a few stray hairs.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know…."

Damon sighed and reached into his pocket to get his cell. He pressed speed dial two and waited for whoever was on the other line to pick up. Elena just started up at him. He looked rather odd, but handsome, from that viewpoint. A ghost of a smile spread across her lips. He was such a great friend, she loved him so much, her best friend.

His foot started to lightly tap the pavement as the phone kept ringing. He looked confused for a moment, before he chuckled and muttered, "You smell like chocolate for some maddening reason." Finally another voice answer, and Damon quickly replied, "I have her….yes, yes I do…it doesn't seem like there is any permanent damage….yeah, I'll give her my blood when I get off with you…yeah I ran all the way you since _you_ have the car Stef…what do you mean you'll get to us in an _hour_?" He shouted, he looked down at Elena, and then turned his head away, but she could still hear tidbits of the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing Stef? I mean….what's that sound in the background? Are you drinking…fine….okay okay don't get all defensive…I was only asking if it was hum-….calm down you don't need to cry…..yes….sure….okay see you soon." He hung up and stared down at the phone for another moment before violently throwing it down on the ground. It smashed into a thousand little pieces as Elena instinctively cringed into Damon at the sound.

"Oh shit, sorry 'Lena." He murmured into her head, absentmindedly rubbing she shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment or two longer, before he gently tilted her up so they could see eye to eye. "I'm gonna give you my blood, do you think you can get some of it down?"

Numbness was spreading throughout her body. Elena's mind could only make a few, scattered thoughts. She knew he wanted her to do something, something important, but nothing could register correctly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and just nodded.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. Sighing he bit down on his wrist and lowered it to her mouth. She stared at it for a few seconds before slowly lowering her lips to his wrist. She swallowed a few mouthfuls, not enjoying the familiar metallic taste it left behind, before pushing him away.

Things were coming back into perspective, but the numbness didn't go away. She sat up and took in her surroundings once again, still trying to figure out how she got there.

"Elena…" Damon started again, his eyes were wide, trying to get her to look at him, but she avoided his gaze and only looked at the rundown houses.

He angled his body so he could fully watch her. Elena felt so uncomfortable with his piercing blue eyes staring at her body, but unlike before she knew he was inspecting her to see how bad a shape she was in.

She looked down at herself. Her clean, cute outfit she put on earlier was completely brown now. Her hands, her fingernails, even her arms, were two shades darker than her already tan skin tone. She could make out that scabby feeling on her face, and realized it was dried blood.

"You need to tell me what happened. You don't have to be scared you know, whoever did this won't ever, _ever_, hurt you again."

She shook her head, and avoided any further answers he tried to get out of her. She didn't know how much time passed before headlights could be seen racing down the road, and screeching in front of her and Damon.

Stefan ran out from the driver's side. He stopped short when he stood directly in front of Elena, who hadn't even moved. His mouth was slightly hanging open before he shook his head and grabbed her in a bear hug.

Her arms hung limp on her side the whole time.

"We can go home now." She whispered, and dislodged herself from him, walking by herself to car.

Stefan and Damon exchanged a questioning look before jogging to catch up with her. Stefan went back to the driver's side, and Damon climbed into the back with Elena, who was lying down with her eyes closed.

She pretended to be asleep the whole ride. No one said anything. Elena knew that the brothers knew she was awake, but she didn't care. Damon and Stefan were too nervous to say anything to her, despite her fake attempts at breathing deeply.

Finally they pulled into her house. She quickly opened the door and ran inside. She ran past Jeremy who was standing in the living shouting, "What the hell Elena!" and past Jenna who was screaming about all the glass and dried blood. She rushed up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

Damon was lying on her bed, and Stefan was pacing by her window. Shocker.

"Elena," Damon growled, rising from her bed. "I know you went through something horrible, but if you want us to protect, you need to tell us anything you remember…now."

She looked from Stefan to Damon, and Damon to Stefan. After receiving Damon's blood, she could remember everything that happened up to seeing the red eyes. The glass, the struggle, and the fight. She could picture everything clearly. The red eyed vampire who purposely let her remember that, but not the rest.

Because she realized something in the car ride home. When she was fishing out the change in her pocket, there also was a slip of paper. She was too terrified, too scared, to read it in the car, so she took it out now.

Every ounce of Elena began to shake. What had happened between the time she was abducted from her house, and the time she woke up in the alley? Who would do something like to her? Who the hell was it? All these questions she kept thinking about over and over again in the silent car ride.

She unfolded the tiny, white brown piece of paper and whispered….

"_**Say your goodbyes now, because the next time you won't be able to find your way home."**_


	7. Stupid Jehovah Witnesses…

Chapter 7- …Blocking The (Should Be) Closed Window

"Three words. Two syllables. One vowel."

"What? That's impossible."

"No." Caroline replied on the other end of the phone. "I gotta tell Elena this, she'll love it! It's so funny because-"

Damon took the phone he was holding, and silently started to hit his head with it. Was this seriously happening? "Caroline she _can't_ talk now, she's asleep."

"Well wake her up then! How can she still be asleep? I called, like, four hours ago at three. There's no way she's still in bed. And why are _you_ there anyway?"

"Uh, oh hey, was that the doorbell? Wait I think it's the milkman! I gotta get this! She'll call you soon okay bye!"

He threw down the phone just as he heard her yelling, "WAIT WHA-"

_Milkman? Smooth one there idiot. When was the last time there even WAS a milkman?_

Damon hesitantly walked over to the staircase in the Gilbert home. The last few days were the worst of his life, and that said a hell of a lot since he had been alive so long. Jenna was a mess when they arrived home, and Jeremy couldn't form a complete sentence he was so confused. Stefan, the obvious genius in the family, originally tried to reason with Jenna about why there was so much blood and glass on the floor. However, when she kept sobbing, begging to see an already asleep Elena, Damon stepped in and compelled her to think that Stefan had tripped while he was playing Pokémon on his Gameboy (oh, how he loved the look on his brother's face when the next day Jenna threatened to take away all his "stupid games" if he wasn't more careful.) They were able to give an abridged version to Jeremy though, who sadly wasn't as stupid as Damon initially thought.

"No, that doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Listen, everything is fineeee with your sister now."

"No it isn't Damon. She's a freakin mess! Wait, was this another vampire attack?"

"We really don't kn-" Stefan began.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy's hands flew up to his hair, pulling at his roots. "The other day this really annoying Jehovah Witness came to the door, and he kept saying how he'd love to come in and talk to me about his religion, but I believed it was a joke because this guy had an English accent and I thought, 'This guy is so fake, since who would actually travel all the way from England to Mystic Falls just to talk about _that_?' but then Jenna came to the door and said he could come in for only one second if he told the other Witnesses to leave our name off their mailing list, and-"

"Jer, don't beat yourself up over _that_, there is no way that guy was a vampire. I bet-" But Jeremy cut off Stefan again.

"Let me just talk to her for one moment so I can make sure it wasn't _that_ guy who attacked her. _Please._"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just let her sleep JerBear."

"Don't _ever_ call me!" Jeremy glared at Damon, his dark eyes almost bulging out of his head. After a moment, he turned his gaze back to Stefan. "What honestly happened to her? I came home and almost nosedived into a pool of blood, and then finally when 'Lena _does_ come home, she runs straight upstairs covered in…in…I have no clue _what_. And now she's been fast asleep the past 24 hours? I'm not buying it."

Stefan shook his head, putting a comforting hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "We don't even fully know what happened last night. When she's ready, she'll talk to us."

"So in the mean time leave her alone. Got it JerBear?"

Damon could hear Jeremy cursing his name all the way up the stairs.

Two days later, however, Elena had only gotten up three times; twice to use the bathroom, the other to drink a glass of water before passing out again. He tried to infiltrate her dreams, but it was just a swirl of never ending blackness. One time, while she was sleeping and he was sitting on her window seat, he heard her mutter something about, "red eyes," but she never spoke of that again.

Still standing near the staircase, Damon desperately wanted to go upstairs and see her. Yet, Stefan told him to give her, "space."

_Ah yes, baby brother thinking he knows best. Everyone loves to believe that __**he's **__so perfect, while__** I**__**am**__ always the one whom they love to hate. Where's the justice in this world?_

"Damon…"

In a second he was up the stairs sitting on her bed. Elena was still flat on her back, half asleep. Her forehead began to wrinkle, as her lips formed some sort of unrecognizable sounds.

Gently, with only a few fingers, he brushed away a few strands of hair off of her forehead. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so scared.

"Elena, are you awake?"

She sighed, her chest rising as she breathed deeply. Even now, his eyes glanced down at her body, taking in every curve of her figure.

_Focus dammit. This isn't the time or place for those thoughts…._

"Damon…." She sighed again, her eyelashes fluttering.

"What is it, honey? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want me to open your window? It's so stuffy in here. Maybe a nice, gentle breeze would be nice? Or…"

She shook her head, her eyes still closed. "I want…"

"Anything. Just say it."

"Mmmm I want a shower."

He threw up his arms. The one thing he couldn't, no shouldn't, help her do.

"Can you even get up? I can't go in there with you, even though I know you desperately want me to."

A ghost of a smile played across her lips. Finally, for the first time in what felt like forever, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. With no makeup on, her hair all disheveled, and only wearing a ratty old sweatshirt, she was never any lovelier.

"I feel, I feel okay I guess. I just need to shower." She pushed off the covers in one, swift motion, revealing her tiny short shorts. Damon begged his eyes to look away, but they wouldn't listen to his commands.

She glided up, rising as if she never had any pain or bruises on her body. She walked into her bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the water, leaving Damon sitting on the bed, wondering what she would do next.

She looked like shit. No, better yet, a pile of shit. Shit _oozing_ shit. That is what Elena thought when she looked into her vanity mirror.

Her hair was standing up in all directions, with certain pieces flattened to her head from it being so greasy. Her complexion was shot to hell with lingering traces of bruises still visible. "Puff bags," as she and Bonnie used to jokingly call them, were around both eyes, even though she had been asleep for what must be days straight.

Correction. She looked _worse_ than shit.

Steam was slowing filling up the bathroom, but she couldn't go in the shower yet. She could only stare back at her reflection; not comprehending whom the scared, timid, being was staring back at her.

_But I'm Elena Gilbert. A year ago, I was the life of the party. I was a cheerleader. I smiled at everything since I had no problems. I wasn't scared of anything… I was never scared._

To her right on the counter, in her soap dish, was her vervain necklace. When was the last time she actually wore it? Not for a month or two at least. Whenever she put it on, she got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt uncomfortable while it was on her, as if she _belonged_ to Stefan or something.

_But that's ridiculous. Boyfriends give their girlfriends gifts all the time, and that doesn't mean that she now is "owned" by him or anything._

Still, she felt almost guilty with it on. Especially when she and Damon hung out. She felt as if she was doing something bad by talking to him when she wore it; a constant reminder to her that every time Damon and her pushed the boundaries on their friendship, she still was with Stefan.

The steam now made it impossible to see the mirror. Once she was done, she'd put on the necklace. The stakes were different now. This was her life, and she needed to protect herself.

In a second, she untangled herself from her dirty clothes, and stepped into the shower. Each drop of water burned her skin like acid, sizzling down her body until it reached the drain. But that didn't matter. She let her mind go blank as she put herself into the familiar pattern of wash, rinse, repeat.

Wash, rinse, repeat. Scrub, wash, scrub. The only safe words to think, to say, at the moment. Yet, she was so tired still. As the water poured over her, she let her head lean back against the tile, she eyes slowly closing…everything bad washing away with the drip, drip of the water.

_Red. Flashes of red were everywhere. Two piercing, bulging, red eyes everywhere before her. There was nowhere to go, the eyes followed her down every path she ran, every turn she took. But there was a door, it was so close! She twisted the handle, but hands jerked her back, forcing her to look into its red, red, eyes. _

"ELENA? ELENA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

She jerked awake, slamming her head back into the tile wall.

Just a dream. A stupid, horrible, nightmare. She looked down at herself to see her skin was beat red and all wrinkly from the hot water.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I'LL COME IN THERE."

"I'm fine." She called out in a whisper. Turning off the water, grabbing her towel, she finally found her voice. "I'm fine Damon, really."

She could hear him sigh from the other side of the door. "You were in there for an hour. Stefan doesn't even take that long to shower, and we all know how conceited he is about those things."

"Ha..ha yeah…I'm almost out." She flung on her bathrobe while grabbing her comb, suddenly wanted to escape the tiny room.

Her hand was on the doorknob. Images from her nightmare danced in front of her face. Dismissing them, she tentatively opened the door, to see Damon lounging on her bed, reading a magazine.

"Did you hear who Justin's dating now? Oh right, I could care less." He flung the magazine down, scanning her up and down. "Well you look…clean."

She could feel his gaze still on her as she walked over to the bed, trying to comb through her tangled mess of hair. Not looking at him, she replied. "I would hope I'm clean after an hour long shower."

"That would be pretty sad if you weren't."

"Can't some people just take a nice, relaxing shower?"

"Is that what you Elena? To relax?" He sat up, angling his body towards her. "Because I have no clue what you currently want. You've been asleep the past few days, and have only looked me directly in the eye once. I don't know if you're traumatized, pissed, sad, or hell, for some strange reason happy. I have no clue what's going on, and everything you do confuses me even more."

"I thought you liked me because I was so unpredictable?"

"I like you for a lot of reasons Elena…."

An awkward silence descended upon them. Elena's back was facing him as she still pretended to comb out her hair. No, they were _not_ going to have _that_ conversation tonight. No way in _hell_.

Half groaning, half moaning, she flopped onto the bed, letting her arm dangle at the side. "I don't know what I feel. I just wanna know what happened. How did I get there? Who left me that note? It had to be some vampire, right? Who else could erase my memory like that? But why not kill me? Why leave me with exactly the right amount of money so I could call for help and get myself out of there? This doesn't add up."

Damon put his arm around her, bring her closer to him. She instinctively put her head on his chest, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You're right…none of this makes sense. But I swear to you," he lowered his voice to just a murmur, "I swear to you, you're safe here, with me."

That was the last thing she heard before drifting off; Damon's soft voice whispering to her sweet nothings.

_It was cold out. For some reason, her window was open. She could feel the light breeze tickle her face. She wanted another blanket, but she was so comfortable she didn't want to move._

_Elena's eyes still shut, she reached across Damon's body to find his hand. She timidly took it in her own, holding it firmly. _

_She felt his stomach vibrate before she heard his low chuckle. "So this is what you do when your boyfriend is out hunting, huh?"_

She instantly released his hand as if it scorched her. "Damon what do you mean-"

"_I'm a little hurt 'Lena dear, you don't recognize me? Oh wait, maybe I know why…."_

_Her heart wasn't beating. It must have stopped as she slowly, very slowly, picked up her head off his chest to meet a pair of red eyes staring back at her._

_She started to scream, but his hand was on her mouth before she could even suck in any air. Flipping her over, so that she was now underneath him, she could see a gleam of white as he smiled down at her._

"_This is a dream." Elena whispered through his fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut. "This is a dream. And I'm gonna wake up now. I'm gonna wake up now."_

_He removed his hand from her mouth, and laughed once again. "Oh sweet, sweet love. This isn't a dream. This is all real." His eyes shone brighter and brighter until she heard, not saw, his fangs pop out. He lowered himself down to her neck, one fang almost soothingly gliding across her throat._

Elena screamed and screamed until Damon, who had picked the worst moment in the world to go downstairs and pour himself a drink, came running back up to her bedside.

"What? What's wrong?"

She kept sobbing, burying herself into Damon's shirt, as a quiet wind blew its way further and further into her bedroom.

_Well…I hoped you liked it _

_Let me know whatever you think! Anything is much appreciated._

_I'll be updating soon._

_(Side note: My other story, Cast of Passions, WILL be updated soon too. I'm having a little writer's block with that one currently, but I will finish it.) _


End file.
